


You're My Light (just love by our sides)

by silentterror



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Adoption, Hybrids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Hakyeon should have known that adopting a cat hybrid would only cause him trouble. But with that trouble came an unbelievable amount of love and growth for everyone involved. So it was worth it.





	You're My Light (just love by our sides)

A man with hair as dark as a moonless night and skin like gold walked into the nondescript entrance of the facility. There was a heavy smell of sterilization and occasionally one could catch a whiff of something more musky. Something more animal. It was the only clue that would tell someone what kind of business the facility did. There was a round reception desk that sat in the middle of the crisp white room. Behind the light grey desk sat a soft, youthful looking woman with light auburn hair with strawberry blonde undertones. She was juggling a phone and typing on a keyboard, but somehow she still managed to look up and greet Hakyeon.  _ Jung Whee In _ it read on the nameplate right above the name of the facility,  _ Heaven Rescue _ . 

Hakyeon had never been here before, he had simply spoke to someone on the phone, but he had heard enough about the institution. They claimed to be the cleanest and friendliest rescue establishment, however, Hakyeon had a connection within the hybrid adoption system. He knew that Heaven Rescue was known for their inability to properly take care of their "rescued" hybrids. Really the only good the place did was getting the poor creatures off of the streets; sometimes they did better on the streets than within the confines of the building.

The tall man walked up to the reception desk and waited patiently as the petite woman finished her call and hung up the phone. "Can I help you?" she said in a voice that easily matched her appearance. She was truly the perfect face to see first thing when you walk into the building.

"My name is Cha Hakyeon. I called about looking at cat hybrids," he said, as he looked around and took in his surroundings properly. There were two doors behind the receptionist's desk. Neither were marked except for the standard "Authorized Personnel Only" sign.

"Ah yes!" Whee In exclaimed, her face lighting up in recognition. She gathered a clipboard and a pen as she stood up and turned toward the taller man. "If you'll follow me right this way, we can begin your journey of finding a perfect hybrid."

Hakyeon almost scoffed at the ridiculousness of how the woman was treating the hybrids. They may be genetically created by some sick bastard in a laboratory, but they were still part human and not an object. 

The auburn haired woman led the man through the door to the left. Immediately, Hakyeon was affronted by the smell of urine, animal musk, and body odor. The smell was so strong that he had to turn his head to the side to avoid gagging on the thick air.

If he didn't know any better, Hakyeon would have assumed he walked into a prison. The walls were lined with cells made of thick iron bars. From his position at the front of the room, it appeared as though there were at least three hybrids to each cell; some even held four hybrids. There was enough room in between the cell bars for a hand and an arm to reach through, but most of the hybrids were huddled together in a corner of the cell. Each cell had two sets of bunk bed like slabs and a toilet, but neither seemed comfortable or sanitary. Everything was very contrasting to the lobby in the front of the building.

"Right this way, Mr. Cha," Whee In said as she began walking the hall between the rows of cells. "All of our hybrids are up for adoption. However, many are still in the process of receiving their shots. They are able to be adopted, but will need to remain here until they are cleared to leave."

Hakyeon looked in each cell carefully. None of the hybrids seemed interested. In fact, none of them even so much as looked in his direction; except for one. He was in a cage by himself at the very end of the hall. He had very light blonde, shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. There were two pointy ears on top of his head that faded from white to a medium grey shade. His tail was wrapped around his waist and appeared to be long and fluffy with a coloring the same as his ears. His bright blue eyes were trained on Hakyeon as he stopped in front of the cage.

"Oh, you don't want him," Whee In said carefully from behind Hakyeon. "He is very temperamental. He won't let anyone check his health or feed him. He scratched all of the others that we tried to place in here with him."

"Leo," Hakyeon read from the small sign placed on the door. "Stray. Poor condition. Temperamental. Possibly abused," he continued to read allowed. "That is it?" he asked in the direction of the receptionist. "That is all the information you were able to collect on him?"

"As I said, Mr. Cha. He won't let anyone near him. When we picked him up, we asked him his name and he responded with Leo. That was the last time he said anything consciously. He does talk in his sleep. He often screams for someone named Sunggyu, but he won't acknowledge it when he is awake," the receptionist said in a bored and monotone voice.

Hakyeon watched carefully as the woman was talking and noticed that Leo had tensed and turned his head away when he heard the name he was calling for. The man knelt down so he could see the hybrid better.

"You see a temperamental creature, Ms. Jung, but I see a person who probably just needs love and attention. I think he is perfect and I would like to adopt him. But first, I want his approval. I will return here everyday to talk to him and try to get him to open up," Hakyeon watched with a bright smile as the beautiful human in front of him began to turn around and peer at the other man with curious eyes. 

Hakyeon stood up to full height and looked down at Whee In. She seemed to flinch back a bit as Hakyeon looked her sharply in the eye. "I will return tomorrow around the same time, until then, Ms. Jung," he said simply with a nod of his head. He didn't wait for a response before he turned on his heel and walked straight out of the building.

* * *

Hakyeon stayed true to his word and returned to Heaven Rescue the next day, right around the same time. This time when he entered the center, Whee In was prepared for him. She stood up without so much as a greeting and walked toward the door they went through last time. Today, the smell didn't affect the tall man. Today, he was on a mission and wasn't going to allow anything to get in his way.

The two humans walked straight to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the cat hybrid's cell. Unlike yesterday where he was laying down on the bed, today Leo was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and was watching Hakyeon intently.

"Sign this," Whee In said curtly, shoving a clipboard into Hakyeon's chest.

"What is 'this'?" he asked, glancing over the document.

"It is a waiver that says should you enter the cage it is on your own volition and should the hybrid hurt you, we will not be held responsible," she said, tapping her heeled foot slightly in impatience.  Hakyeon resisted the urge to scoff and roll his eyes as he signed the line at the bottom of the document.

"Thank you, Mr. Cha. Here is the key. You can go in the cage if you want, but I can't promise that he will allow you in," Whee In said before she dropped the key in Hakyeon's hand and walked back down the hallway.

The black haired man stood in front of the cell door and stared at the key. Thinking better of it, he sat down with his legs crossed in front of the cell door.

"Hi," he said softly to the hybrid on the other side.

The hybrid simply blinked in the other man's direction. His hair that was the color of fresh spun silk was dripping water onto his light grey uniform t-shirt. He was shivering a bit, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were watching him closely.

"Are you cold?" Hakyeon asked worriedly. When he received no answer he stood up and took off his jacket, Leo's eyes never leaving him. "I'm going to come in, ok?" When he received nothing in response, the dark haired man took a deep breath and unlocked the door with the key he was gifted.

Leo didn't make a move, not even a flinch; his eyes never left Hakyeon's frame, however. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hakyeon walked toward the cat hybrid and draped his cotton jacket over his shoulders. If anyone asked, he didn't let his hands linger on the other's shoulders at all. "There. That should keep you a little warmer," he said with a small smile.

The hybrid didn't say anything or move at all, however it did appear as though his shivering ceased and as though he settled into the warmth of the jacket.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" Hakyeon asked, gesturing toward the bed slab opposite the one Leo was sitting on. This hybrid's cell was different than the others. Instead of having two sets of bunk beds, it only had two sets of a single bed opposite each other.

If Hakyeon blinked, he would have missed it, but ever so softly, Leo nodded his assent. Hakyeon beamed  large smile in the hybrid's direction and sat cross legged on the bed, facing the other.

"My name is Cha Hakyeon. Of course you can just call me Hakyeon. I know you heard me yesterday, but I would like to tell you specifically. I would like to adopt you, but not without your approval. You are a human, you should have the right and ability to chose where you go and with whom. I would like to get to know you more as well as you get to know me. You don't have to, of course, but would you mind telling me your name?" The hybrid blinked a few times at the human and then turned to look at where the paper with his name was hanging on the other side of the cell. "Yes, I know your name is on that piece of paper. But I would like you to tell me yourself, if that is ok," Hakyeon said calmly, his confidence in his ability to get anyone to talk to him was draining every second the hybrid remained silent.

"Leo," the hybrid said in one of the softest voices Hakyeon had ever heard. He wasn't sure if that was a normal tone for the man or not, but it was practically a whisper.

"Leo," Hakyeon echoed, "I like it."

"Lunch time!" called a deep masculine voice from somewhere down the hall. All of a sudden a tray of food was slid into the cell. It had a chili like substance in one compartment, a hand full of carrots in another, and two pieces of stale looking bread. There was a small carton of milk sitting in the last compartment. Leo gracefully sat down on the floor and began eating. After just around five minutes, all of the food was gone, but a grumbling could still be heard from the hybrid's stomach. He pushed the tray toward the door of the cell and climbed back onto the bed, resuming his earlier position.

The entire sight was very pitiful and pulled at Hakyeon's heart strings. "What is your favorite food, Leo?"

The hybrid once again sat blinking in Hakyeon's direction. "Sashimi," he said very quietly.

"Sashimi?" Hakyeon called, earning a soft nod from Leo. "You like sushi? I love sushi!" he said with a bright smile.

"Mr. Cha," came a voice from the door of the cell. "I need you to leave now. Leo has an appointment to get the rest of his shots. And he especially needs those if you plan to adopt him," Whee In said, the last part mostly in Leo's direction.

"Ah, yes, of course," Hakyeon said, nodding toward the receptionist as he stood up. "Leo, I will be back tomorrow, ok?"

After receiving a subtle nod from the hybrid, Hakyeon called one last goodbye before he headed out of the rescue center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from My Light by VIXX.


End file.
